Wampus house
Wampus '''is one of the four Houses at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Named by Webster Boot after his favorite magical beast, the Wampus; a magical panther-like creature that was fast, strong, and almost impossible to kill. Wampus house represents the body of witches and wizards and favors warriors The House colors for Wampus are Orange and Black. '''Orange relates to 'gut reaction' or our gut instincts, orange offers emotional strength in difficult times. It helps us to bounce back from disappointments and despair, assisting in recovery from grief. It's a thirst for action and success. Black implies self-control and discipline, independence and a strong will, and giving an impression of authority and power. Reputation Wampus house has always been known to have the highest turn out of students going on to become Aurors, Hit-witches(wizards) or a number of other types of jobs that fit the warrior profile the house has set for itself and it's students. There are some that were Wampus students in their youth, however, that upon graduating went on to do other jobs that are considered the jobs of warriors, such as becoming an Author, stay at home parent, or even sometimes going on to do a profession in the no-maj world. Do to the major similarities between Wampus house a Gryffindor house, of Hogwarts, many think that Wampus is nothing more than the American equivalent to that house and to some extent they may be correct, however, it is not completely true. Because Wampus house is considered the house of warriors, having this date all the way back to Webster Boot, who went on to become a wand for hirer after school. Many believe the Wampus students to have strong defensive magic. There is also a fear among some that this house has a chance of producing powerful dark wizards just because of the strong and powerful air that the house and most of its former students give off, these are simply just rumors and speculations with very few pieces of evidence to back up these claims and worries. This may also stem from the Head of House both in the past and currently, tend to be the teacher of Defense Against Dark Magic. When it comes to house rivalries, Wampus house's strongest rivalry is with Thunderbird house. It is thought that the rivalry has been there since the inception of the four houses within Ilvermorny's walls. While similar to the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry at Ilvermorny's sister school, Hogwarts, there are differences. The Thunderbird/Wampus rivalry draws more from the fact that the two houses were founded by Chadwick and Webster Boot, who themselves were brothers and naturally had a sibling rivalry between the two of them. Because of this rivalry, the Wampus vs Thunderbird Quidditch match is the most talked about game of the Quidditch season. Common Room The basement of Ilvermorny is where the Wampus common room and dorms are found. The Head of House living quarters is at the top of the basement right before the stair. Taking the stairs into the basement leads to an open area where the entrance to Wampus house is located. To enter the common room, students must say the password at the door. This password is changed weekly and the new password is posted in the common room the morning of the change. Like Thunderbird house, the decor in Wampus house matches the habitat in which the Wampus cat lives in. There are a number of chairs and couches around the common room with lamps in intervals. The mural paintings along all the walls not only add to the rainforest feel but as all portraits in the wizarding community move, so do these murals allowing the common room to be filled with the natural sounds of the rainforest. Since the common room is located in the basement of the school there is no way to get natural light into the common room or the dorms, so the ceiling has been enchanted to look like the rainforest as well, allowing some "natural" light which is a reason behind the lamps set about in the common room as well. The common room on occasion is filled with the sights and sounds of parties. These parties, like the other houses, include the welcome back party, victory parties primarily for the house Quidditch and Quadpot teams, and end of the year party as well as some holiday parties, however, those vary depending on the student body each year. Dorms The girl and boy dorms for Wampus students are set on separate staircases. Like the other four houses, these stairs have enchantments on them to prevents boys from going into the girls' dorms and girls going into boys dorms. There have been cases where some students have worked around these enchantments, this, however, is not a simple nor easy task to accomplish. Unlike the other three houses, the dorms do not have bunk beds. Instead, the dorm rooms have four, full-size beds with frames and overall dorm design matching the common room's theme. There are dressers next to each bed for the student which space on the top for their personal effects. There is also a nightstand on the other side of the bed with a lamp on it for the students if they need it. Just like the common room as well all the dorms have murals that depict the rainforest and move, while also having enchanted ceilings to complete the rainforest feel to the room. Each dorm has a bathroom in the dorm. Here the bathroom is only shared between the four students in that room. The bathroom is small but has a shower, toilet, and sink. The sink has very little counter space so it is advised to students for them to bring a shower caddy to the school with them so they can tote their items to and from the bathroom as needed House Ghost The house ghost of Wampus is known to her pupils as Brunhilde, though she prefers the name Brynhild Solveig, Conqueror of the Skies. In life, Brunhilde was a Norse warrior who, after her husband was murdered at the hands of French Canadian conquerors, took over his fleet and led them to victory. A witch proficient in combat spells, she often will interrupt dueling club to give her opinions and does not enjoy it when students point out the large ax protruding from her left shoulder blade. Known Wampi Former Students * Michael Andrews * Brielle O'Callaghan * Aaron Soohoo * Ian Wright Exchange Students * Peyton O'Callaghan Category:Ilvermorny Category:Wampus